dangerous love
by Popcorn97
Summary: Buttercup is being abuse by butch and she brakes up with him but will Brick fall in love with her? BrickXButtercup and may be BlossomXButch
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so I hope you like it is called weird love this is a story about Buttercup and brick I mostly support reds and greens I just think it makes more sense well I hope you like**_

**Chapter 1: This time won't you save me**

**Buttercups POV**

**It was 9:30 pm and I was walking home I was coming back from my boyfriend Butch house we got in a fight about something stupid he thought I was cheating on him with is best friend Rade. I told him I was just helping him with his home- but before I could finish he punched me right in the nose I just could not take this abuse anymore I did not fight back I just got my stuff an left. As I was walking I saw a guy following me I got kind of got scared when I turned around I looked around it was Butch. He grabbed me by the waist tightly "no one dups me bitch now ima do something you'll regret!" he covered my mouth and dragged me to an alley way. I just knew what he was going to do and I can't do anything about it.**

**Brick POV**

**I was walking home from a party I was pretty pissed of I could not drive my car all cause of my dumb ass brother Boomer goanna take my car without asking then the cops pulled him over and got it towed away and I don't have 3,000 dollars to get it back so I was walking it started to rain which made me more pissed.I just kept walking I heard some scream it kind of sound like Buttercup but why would Buttercup be screaming at 9:00 at night. I just kept walking then I heard "HELP ME ANYON-" then she was cut off. I ran over where I heard the scram when I got to the alley way I seen my bother Butch on top of Buttercup which was knocked out he was about to take off her shirt "what the hell are you doing"! "Well what does it look like am doing stupid" Butch said looking at me with a look like go now. "Look just leave her alone so you won't get in trouble" he just stared at me "leave me alone bro you won't do shit". That's when I punch him right in the nose then we started to fight **

**Buttercups POV**

**I woke up everything seems to be blurry then I got my sight back my pants was half way down and I had a black eye. Then I seen Butch and Brick fighting I was scared out of my mind I had no idea what was going on all I remember was getting dragged here then I heard Butch say "screw you am going to the bar" then he left. I looked at brick his face was covered and blood "Buttercup are you ok don't worry I'll get you home safe" he said with a concern voice "um… thanks." As we was walking home we talked and laughed "if the professor or Blossom see this they are going to be worried to death and Blossom is just goanna say is I told you he was not a good person" I said mocking my sister. "Yha my brother is kind of crazy, do you want to go get some coffee I know a good coffee place only if you want to" he said "well ok but people are going to be looking at me I look a mess" I usually don't care what others think but I just looked a mess. "Oh then we can go over to my house Butch won't be back any time soon when he is at the bar he stays there until it closes" "well ok then"**

**Brick POV**

**We got to my place and my brothers place too but anyway when we got in I told buttercup to go head and make herself at home she just nodded I always felt nerves around her I did not know why I was the kind of guy that if I like a girl I had to tell my felling's and before I could not cause she was with my brother and I still can't cause she just broke up with him so yha. "Would you like any pizza and hot wings?" I asked "well first can I use your shower I fell dirty" she said looking down at her torn pants and ripped up light green converse "um sure right up stairs you can barrow some of my cloths" "thank you" then she ran upstairs. In about 15 minutes I was watching TV then Buttercup came down she look pretty cool in my cloths she had on my red hoody my black jeans I think my black shirt and my red converses. "looking good but to complete the outfit you'll need my hat" I took my red hat and put it on Buttercups head she started to blush a little "thanks… for saving me I owe you one" "you don't owe me anything Buttercup if you would have got hurt or got killed I don't know how I would live without seeing you again look Buttercup I love you am sorry just had to put it out there I hope you fell the same way" I really did not mean to say that see looked at me with a grin "wow well I know you are not shy and I guess I do the same way if that make you happy" she said I lend over and stared to stroke her face then I lend over and stared to kiss her then grabbed her closer to me then started to make out with her on the living room sofa then the front door opened "what the hell is going on!" we looked over to see butch standing in the door way.**

_Well how did you like it so far? Should I keep going? Am not sure well please review I will try to update everyday _

_Love, Daysia _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well am glad you liked the first chapter I made a mistake last time I said the story was called weird love. It was going to be called that but I changed it so my bad well here is chapter two!**_

**Chapter 2: pay back**

**Butch POV**

**I was drunk as hell I could not believe my eyes my ex-girlfriend making out with my brother on the sofa who the hell does that! I was pretty pissed of "who… why what" I could not barely talk straight "look bro I did not know you was going to get home so early anyway you was treating her like shit so you should not any problem with me dating your ex-girlfriend so leave us alone well you!" I felt like I was on fire I knew when I was drunk I could not keep my anger down that good well I could never keep my anger down "GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE BOTH OF YOU!"I yelled off the top of my lungs "were am supposed to sleep bro me and Boomer are the only one that have a job and go to school and pay the rent you don't even go to school so if you are kicking me out then you will be more harmed then me". My brother does have a point but I was so damn mad I wanted him out "GET OUT NOW I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" "Ok then I will find my own place don't ask to come in live with me when you get your ass kicked out!" then Brick and Buttercup left. I was mad I took a plate and I throw it at Bricks picture "what the hell have I done?"**

**Buttercup POV**

"**Um you can come and stay with us till you get your place we have an extra room am sure the professor won't mind." I know the professor won't mind but I knew that Blossom was not going to be happy about this she never did like the rowdyruff boys but I didn't have any problems with them. "Thanks for helping me that stupid baster did not let me get my stuff so tomorrow before I go to school I will have to get my stuff." "Ok and thanks for helping and saving me anything you need just ask" "ok I guess am calling a cab am not walking or flying in the rain" the cab came in like five minutes Brick opened the door for me I just knew he was the right guy for me.**

**Blossom POV**

**It was 11:00pm and I was studying for my math test tomorrow I heard people shut a car door I looked out my window it was Buttercup and Brick holding hands? I must be seeing thing. I ran down stairs as soon as I came down stairs Buttercup and Brick was walking in the door. "Hey what is brick doing here and why are you coming in at 11:00 pm where have you been and why are you dressed in his cloths!" "First of all you don't need to ask all of these questions you're not the F.B.I! Second of all is it any of your fucking business where I was why am wearing Bricks cloths and by the way Brick is staying with us until he gets his own place "Buttercup say in a pissed of voice "wait who said he could stay here" "no one did so just calm down am about to ask the professor" "fine then" then I ran up to my room when I got to my room I was so mad I throw all my books on the bed then lay on my bed just thing 'why would she bring Brick how dare her bring a rowdyruff boy in this house… wait why was she holding Bricks hand when they got out the car she's cheating on Butch am going to tell him tomorrow just pay back for bring brick here' then I turn around an fell right a sleep.**

**Brick POV**

**I was sitting on their sofa just thinking how dumb Blossom was acting I mean I never did anything to her I was surprised she did not say nothing about her black eye and bruise on her nose. Buttercup came down with a smile on her face "He said you can stay and he wants to know what happen to me so I just told him and then he kept asking me if I was ok oh and gave up this cream for our black eyes" "thanks um can you show me my room am kind of tired and we have school tomorrow" "Ok then the professor let you borrow some of his night cloths and he said thanks for saving me" "oh no bigy" then I followed up stairs when we got to the room it was nice the room was panted orange with purple carpet there was a king size bed. "Well goodnight love you" she looked at me shocked I bet Butch never told her that "um love you too" then she walked out I just knew Buttercup was the one for me.**

**Blossom POV**

**I could not sleep I was just think how could Buttercup cheat on Butch I was 2:00 AM maybe butch was up? I stared to dial his number I waited for like five second then he picked up "who this?" "this is Blossom" "what do you want at this time a night" "um… how do I put this Buttercup Is cheating on you she was with Brick" "she not cheat- wait you think Buttercup is cheating on me um how about you come over and we can talk about this… Face to Face" "no way am not going outside at two AM" "too bad you should have called me at this time be over at my house in twenty minutes and don't be late" then he hung up the phone. I just got my cloths and flue to his house. When I got to his house I knocked on is door a voice said its open when I went in I smelled a strong scent of weed then Butch came up to me "how about you do something for me"**

_Well hope you liked this chapter please review thanks sorry not that good with naming chapters _

_Love, daysia _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys so**_ _**bubbles will be in the story later with her boyfriend am glad you are enjoying the story**_

**Chapter3: Bad Romance**

**Butch POV**

**Blossom looked kind of nerves which was always a good thing to me cause you can always take avenge of someone that is nerves or scared I was going to make her do something for me that would change her life "So Blossom you have a boyfriend?" "Um no why do you want to know that" I got closer to Blossom and held her by the waist I could tell she was getting scared I could tell by her eyes "well now you have a boyfriend but first you must take this" I handed her a needle full of hereon "I don't want to be your boyfriend and not taking a drug!" "Well you have no choice you are the one who called me at two Am then came over my house" "But drugs are bad for you and am not doing that can I do something else?" I thought for a minute "yes you can" I said with an evil smirk "ok what is I'll do anything but drugs" "is that so… ether do the drugs or have sex with me" "what no nether what's wrong with you" "choose one or the other or am going to choose for you" "I can't believe am saying this but the second one" "that's what I thought now follow me I will show you to my room" well this is going to be interesting"**

**Buttercup POV**

**I woke up at five in the morning I was going with Brick to get his stuff before we go to school I knocked on his door then he opened the door he was wearing the professor white coat and black pants "can I go with you to get your cloths and stuff ?" "If you want to I don't want Butch to hurt you again so just stay near me" "that seems fair" then me and Brick flew over to his old house. When we got to his brother's house I went to the living room to go sit down for second I looked to my right and seen Blossom cell phone "what the hell" Brick ran over to me "what happen are you ok" "I am but am not sure about Blossom I found this on the sofa" I was holding her cell phone "well that's weird" me and brick went up stair to get his stuff then we herd Blossom moaning me and Brick just look at each other "you don't think she's um …you know" "I don't know should we go in?" before we opened the door we herd Blossom scream on top of her lungs "OH SHIT BUTCH THAT HURTS" "um Brick you can go in am just going pack your thing" he snickered "am not going in there am just going to pack and get out of here" then we herd butch say something like "oh yah now suck it" I just really can't believe my sister is having sex with my X-boyfriend.**

**Brick POV**

**It's been twenty minutes "Well I think I got everything I better call a cab" I said looking at Buttercup "ok I'll bring your stuff down stairs" "thanks babe am going to use the bathroom then I'll help you." She nodded as I walked down then I ran it to Blossom her face was really red she was wearing Boomers robe her hair was all mess up "um… what's up pinky" you could tell she was mad "what are you doing here? How long was you here" I just smirked "first question for you is why the hell are you doing here with Butch" she looked down "I had to it was ether do drugs or have sex with him and drugs is bad for you and you can die by doing drugs so I choose sex one but I kind of liked it… now if you'll excuse me I have to go throw up!" I just walked down stairs Buttercup was sitting on the sofa. "Hey Butterbabe are you ok?" "Yah just called the cab am just worried about my sister I hope she is ok" "Don't worry I ran into her in the hallway she said she kind of liked it Butch made her do it" I told her she looked shocked "she said she kind of liked it oh my gosh that's just disgusting she only six-teen" I nodded then the cap was outside "well we better get ready for school"**

**Blossom POV**

**My face was in the toilet try to get that horrible taste out my mouth I can't believe I actually did that and I liked it? I turned around Butch was there with a smile "so how you like that babe?" "I just looked him "I kind of liked it but I have to get ready for school" I said wile scratching my head "come on baby can you just skip one day of school for your new boyfriend" I thought for a minute "I can't sorry I have a test today" "fuck the test I want you to spend some time with me… plus you can keep me out of trouble." "Well sense you put it that way I'll guess I stay" then he lend over and kissed me I can't believe am skipping school too what kind of person am I turning? "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" "I would love you too have you ever tried cherry vodka?" "No why" he took me down stirs where the kitchen was he poured like a half cup of vodka in a cup "here try some I think you'll like it" I took one sip it was super strong it was hard swallow but it was good I drunk that in like five seconds "wow that was good" Butch looked at me with a grin "would you like to try a shot of rum?" "Ok sure" he poured some rum in a small cup "now when you drank this drank it really fast ok" I nodded when I dunked it that was the strongest drank was laughing at me "too strong for you Hu?" "Yah can you pour me another glass of that cherry vodka" "he chuckled "yah you like that don't you girl" I just smile. In like an hour I was laid on Butch chess drunk I looked down I was naked "Butch… baby what your time" I could not even speak right "oh only 9 pm. Oh my gosh my family is probably worried sick about me but I did give a shit!**

_Well how do you like that Blossom an alcoholic well hope you like might be a little late updating cause of school well please review _

_Love,daysia_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry if the last chapter was disturbing my bad but anyway here is chapter four **_

**Chapter4: Surprise**

**Buttercup POV**

"**I can't get a hold of her she always picks up her phone she always come to school where is she" I was stressing out we had to find her before the professor get home from his job I was panicking then Brick notice "hey baby calm down she's probably over with my brother or something do you want to over there to see if she's over there" I thought for a minute "well ok" then me and Brick flew over there. When we got there we herd laughing and talking Brick then busted the door open with his foot we seen Blossom and Butch with a cup of some kind of beverage. Blossom looked drunk and confused she was sing on Butch's lap, Butch was holding Blossom by the waist and had a some kind of cigar in his mouth it smelled like weed "what the hell is going on in here!" then Blossom fell off Butch's lap and rolled on the floor. She laid on her back laughing her head off "hey Buttercup… see my boyfriend that's all mine baby all mine bitch!" me and Brick just looked at each other we never herd Blossom curse before and her speech was slurred "what the fuck Blossom are you drunk" she tried to get up from the floor but couldn't "can you help me… I want to get up like a butterfly I can fly like a butterfly can you?" Brick just looked at her "are you ok Blossom you need to come home before the professor comes home" she looked at Butch then she looked up at us "k… all's come home where is my cell phone Butch" Butch reached in his pocket and pulled out her cell phone "here babe see you tomorrow" then she gave him a kiss. "Yah you won't be seeing him any time soon" I said under my breath.**

**Blossom POV**

**Buttercup was on my left and Brick on my right they were caring me I felt horrible I didn't get like an hour ago I felt good but now I felt like am going to die. I could not see anything I could barely hear right I don't even remember what happen this whole day "hey guys where am I what happen" "waiting for a cab" Brick said "what happen guys I can't remember what happen this morning or this whole day please tell me I have a bad headache" "you got drunk. Do you remember what happen last night or early this morning?" Buttercup said look at me with smirk on her face. Then the cab came Buttercup and Brick helped me get in the cab. As we were in the cab everything was spinning "I think I have to puke!" Brick looked at me scared "don't puke on me here" he handed me a bag he found on the cab floor I took it quick an put my face in it and just let it out. After that I felt better I could sit up straight. "Oh my gosh I never want to drank again!" Buttercup looked at me "now that you are sober what the hell is wrong with you having sex with my ex and drinking vodka… but are you ok?" "Yah am ok I just need to sleep." **_**Three weeks later**_** I woke up I felt sick my stomach was hurting I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Then I got up to look at the calendar "oh shit this can't be happen!" I ran out the bathroom to run into my sister Bubbles "HI when did you get here I missed you" "oh late last night I didn't want to wake you guys up oh and when I was at art school I met this really cute guy his name is Chad" "cool am glad you had fun there I have to step out for a minute" "kay bye" I ran in my room in put my clothes on then flew out the window. I got to the drug store I put my pink hoodie over my head. I paid for the thing I bought. I flew back to my house then went to the bathroom I waited for a few minutes then I got the results "DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL" a pink plus sign was on the pregnancy test" Buttercup came rushed in "are you ok what happen?" I showed her the pregnancy test "oh… damn that sucks" Buttercup just stared at it. "Should I tell Butch?" I said scratching my head "hell yah go tell him now" **

**Butch POV **

**It was an early Saturday morning well it was 9:00 Am but that was early to me Boomer came back from his business trip two days ago he was mad at me for kicking out Brick and told me to go and get a job but I will get a job when I fell like it there was a knock at the door. I ran and got it. "hey babe come in I haven't seen you in a while" she did look so happy "um Butch can I talk to you promise you won't get mad" "I won't just tell me" she took a deep breath "Butch am Pregnant" I almost stop breathing "stop kidding you're not really pregnant are you?" she looked down and started to cry "no am not kidding am really pregnant are you going to help me with him or her?" I never even thought of being a father before "look I'll try I don't think I will be the best father in the world but yah I'll help." She gave me a hug and kiss "thanks am so glad you're not mad" then she ran out the door. "Why me, why did I have to get her pregnant!" "You mad bro" I turned around to see my brother Boomer "leave me alone!" then he went back to his room.**

**Later that night**

**Blossom POV**

"**I can't get him on the phone how come his not answering his phone" I was getting mad by the second then Buttercup walked in "what's the matter you looked stress?" "He's not answering his phone" then my phone rang "hello baby where are you are you ok?" "Yah am just fine am on a plain" "wait what are you doing on a plain are you leaving me!" "Yes… am sorry I can't be a father I would be a terrible role model." I started to cry "who could you; you said you was going to help me." "Ok I'll come back in like ten years." Then he hung up the phone. I can't believe that baster got me pregnant and won't even help! **

_Well this is chapter 4 hope you like this please review thanks! _

**Love, Daysia **


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is chapter five yay! I hope you are enjoying it so far **_

**Chapter5: Baby come back**

**Butch POV**

**Well I was going to start a new life in Florida I didn't really pack all I have is my bag of weed that somehow I snuggled on the plane I just could not wait to get off the plane so I could smoke it. Then my phone rang "oh my god how many times is she going to call?" but I just answer it away "hello" "hey please can you just help if I did anything to hurt you am sorry but you leaving is just hurting me more please come back" "why can't you take care of it I have to go now my cellphone is braking up bye." Why must she call crying that just make me feel bad I really could use a smoke right now. Then I see this hot air plan attendant by "hey sexy come here" she gave me a death glair "what do you want sir?" "How long is it going to take to get to Florida?" "Oh only twenty minutes is there anything you need?" "Your number?" then she slapped me in the face people are so rude now days. I was kind of thinking of about the baby I wonder if it was going to be a boy with light blue eyes and spikey black hair. Or a girl with long red hair and a brownish eye color. I was kind of feeling guilty. I really need to get of this plane to get a quick high.**

**Professor POV**

**The sky was getting darker by the minutes I turned on the weather channel I forgot about hurricane Sonya. I better call Buttercup to come early; I dialed her number I heard a phone a phone I looked on the sofa to see a green phone ringing. "why does she always leave her phone home" then I thought for a moment "brick" I went through her phone until I found Brick number then I called it "hey this is the Professor there is a storm coming I think you better come home… you two should rent a movie then watch it in Buttercup's room" "ok thanks for the warning see you in a bit." Then he hung up the phone. I sat down and looked at the TV then Blossom walked in and sat beside me "dad can I talk to you please don't get mad at me" "what I won't get mad sweetie just tell me" "dad am pregnant" then she started to cry on my shoulder. "You are kidding right?" she looked down "no." I can't believe that she was pregnant "so… how is the father Blossom?" "Am sorry daddy" I just looked at her "that was not my** **questions who is the father?" I was growing impatient "it's Butch's but I told him about then he left." I thought I was going to blow up I want to hurt that boy for just leaving my daughter like this "where is he now?" "I don't know he said he was on plane and he is coming back in ten years" honestly I was mad with both of them "look Blossom you got yourself in to this you can get yourself out, am very disappointed in you" she nodded then went up to her room.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Me and Brick went in the house then went upstairs "you can lay on my bed or sit on a beany bag chair thingy" he laid on my bed I put in the movie we have the movie titanic that was my favorite love story. The rain was coming down hard then the wind was very strong. I sat on the bed next to Brick then he grabbed me by the waist I smiled and kissed him for the longest time. "Do you want popcorn?" "Na am good just stay here" something was really bothering me. I don't get that my sister being a geek had sex before me and with my ex-boyfriend. The lights flickered which caused me to jump Brick looked at me "are you ok babe?" "Yah it just scared me a little" "I can make you feel better" then he lend over and started to make out with me. That's when I got on top of him "Brick… do you have condom with you?" He looked shocked "um…no sorry babe maybe next time" I really did not mean to say that out loud I was so embarrassed. Brick could tell I was embarrassed my face was a bright red and I could not look him straight and the eyes. Brick had a grin on his face "maybe the professor might have one?" I just looked at him "really the professor I would ask Blossom if she had one before him." He stared to laugh "yah if there was not a hurricane I would go out and get one" "yah" I just lend on his shoulder and watch the movie.**

**Blossom POV**

**I walked back down stairs where the professor was watching the weather channel I was not sure if he was mad at me but I hope not. I sat down beside him. "Hey daddy do you want to watch a movie you have been watching the weather channel all day?" "ok what movie" "um let's see step up three" " ok" I put in the movie then sat down again ****1 hour into the move**** "man they can dance" I just kept watching the move my phone rang but did not answer it I was into the movie I watched it before but I like it so much we heard footsteps coming then the doorbell rang "all get it" I went to go answer it. I opened the door I almost fainted It was Butch! "Oh my gosh you came back are you going to help me?" he was soaked "am sorry for living you am just don't really want to be a father but am going to try my best" I gave a big hug even though he smelted like weed. "oh an one more thing he got down on bended knee "will you marry me" I was shocked I did not know what to say "YES …YES I WILL!" well this day just got better quick.**

_Well how do you like it so far I would write more but have to get ready for school tomorrow please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here is chapter six hope you enjoy **_

**Chapter6: were you at?**

**Buttercup POV**

**I could not believe that Butch came back and ask and Blossom to marry him some husband he's going to be. I was at the breakfast table eating a poptard then Blossom walked in and just stared at me. "What?" I said looking straight in to her eyes "you are always eating something that is not healthy even though it is strawberry it does not mean it is healthy." Then she walked out to go to school I wanted to slap her across the face but everyone would be on her side just because she is pregnant. "Hey baby" I turned around to see Brick I gave him a kiss "hey what time do you go to work?" "I think at five why?" "Just wanted to know." Then he pulled me into another kiss "aww you two are so cute together!" I turned around to see Bubbles "oh hey Bubbles what's up?" "Oh my boyfriend is coming over after school." "That's cool… I better start getting to school coming with us?" "sure." As we was walking to school we all talked and laughed I have not seen Bubbles in a long time the Professor sighed her up for an art school she on brake she don't even have to come to school now she just want to. "Hey buttercup how come Blossom been acting so weird lately?" me and Brick just looked at each other "um… she is going thought changes" "oh ok then." When we got to school we went to our classes me and Brick was in the same homeroom we both sat down the teacher cleared her voice "ok class we have two new students." Two girls walked in one has a red shirt that has an E on it with red pants and bright red eyes and black and red hair she looked kind of shy the teacher pointed at her "this is Emily and her sister Jessie." Jessie looked cool she had a black leather jacket with deep blue eyes she has on a white T- shirt with blue hair and blue jeans and spikey black bracelets. "Jessie you can sit next to Buttercup the one with green eyes and black hair and Emily you can sit next to Boomer the one with blond hair and blue eyes." As Jessie sat down she looked at me then smirked "so your Buttercup what's up sorry am not good with people or teachers" "me neither you are going to hate our math teacher he's a total bitch" we both laughed "hey BC you might be a cool friend."**

**Butch POV**

**What the hell is wrong with me why would I ask Blossom to marry me I don't want to get married? I don't want to have kids either why would I do this. There was a knock at the door I answered it "yo Rade what's up man got anything on you I need a smoke bad?" "Yes I do best shit in town just give me three hundred bucks for three pounds." "I better get a good high off this too." He gave me my weed and we sat down and discussed business "how has sales been for you?" "so- so how much have you sold this month" "not really I have been busy with stupid ass girls, got one pregnant by mistake what should I do I only like her when she drunk or in bed with me?" "Um… you should go to Las Vegas just think casinos stripers… better drugs I will pay for your plan ticket." I thought for a minute it was a good idea there is more to do there "I'll do it… aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" he looked around the room then looked at me "nice place you got here" I just looked at him "ok… ok I dropped out today" I didn't know what to say "well man I wanted you to get an education but all well." This time I was not going to feel guilty I was going to have fun and am changing my number. **

**Blossom POV**

**It was the 7****th**** period only one more to go I was in math class and this girl with blue hair sat next beside me "what up am Jessie" "oh am Blossom are you new here?" "Well du have you seen me here before I don't think so." She had an attitude and am not sure why "sorry just wanted to now calm down will you" I could tell she was not happy I said those nine words "BITCH ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN NO ONE TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN!" then she walked out the room everyone just looked at her. I felt so freaken mad I just open up my math book.**

**Jessie POV**

**I ran out the room and ran into Buttercup "hey what's up BC" "going to 7****th**** block what are you doing?" "I just cussed out this pink eye bitch she got on my fucken nerves!" Buttercup just looks at me I could she was not happy "you asshole that was my sister you can hurt her feelings easily what the hell is wrong with you!" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME BITCH I AN'T NO ASS HOLE YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BITCH TRUST ME" Buttercup step closer to me "what the hell are you going to do BITCH!" that is when I punched her across the face then she pushed me on the floor and started to kick me almost to death then pulled me up and started to punch me in the face " NOW HOE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" then slammed me on the ground and walled away. I tried to get up but was to dizzy then the principal came up to me "oh my gosh are you ok what happen to you?" I thought for a minute "Buttercup was bulling me she beat me up just because I don't like her sister." "Don't worry I will get her you just go to the nurse" when I was walking to the nurse I ran in to this dude with a red hat and red eyes he was hot I think I seen him in homeroom "um sorry" "that's ok… what happened to you?" "Buttercup beat me up for no reason" he looked at me "Buttercup… my girlfriend she did this to you for no reason?" I nodded "I'm pretty sure there was a reason well I have to go." I just looked at him he was mega hot "um wait! Can you show me where the nurse office is?" "Sorry got to get to class." He was going to be my boyfriend all I have to do is create a lie.**

**Later that day**

**Buttercup POV**

**That fucken bitch got me suspend from school for nine days! Me, Brick, Blossom, Bubbles and Chad was walking home from school. Chad just joined us he has brown hair dark blue hair black jeans and a blue hoodie. Chad was just walking Bubbles home then he had to go. We finally got to the house I ran in and through my book bag on the floor. Then Brick came up to me "so honey you got in a fight with that new chick?" "Yes she was talking about my sister so I called her an asshole and she punches me in the face." Brick looked at me puzzled "so she lied she said that you started the fight" I was super mad I could feel my face get red "THAT FUCKEN BASTERD IS A LAIR!" then Blossom walk in "are you ok?" "Yah did that new girl pick on you today?" she looked at me shocked "yes how do you know." "She told me then I got in a fight with her so you owe me one." She looked at me "um ok thanks… am going to invite Butch over for dinner." "I don't care."**

**Blossom POV**

**I went to go call Butch I finally got an answer "hey honey where are you do you want to come over for dinner" "I would love to babe but am going to Las Vegas sorry am not going to be a father am to young so yah tell my bro I said by love you." Then he hung up the phone. I started to cry I knew this time he was not coming back; I took the ring of my finger and throw it out the window. "Well I guess am going to be a single mother. I curled up in my bed and cried for most of the night.**

_Well butch is gone again, Buttercup having problems with the new girl Jessie well hope you are enjoying it so far_

_Love, daysia _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here is chapter seven this well be mostly about Buttercup Brick and Jessie so here it is enjoy **_

**Chapter7: dirty little liar!**

**Jessie's POV**

**I was going to make that bitch pay for what she did all I had to do was steel her boyfriend and that was going to be hard all I have to do is find out his cell phone number or show up at his house when Butterbitch wasn't there this was going to be hard but I want him and I will get him. "Am steeping out for a minute mom" "ok just be careful" I broke into the school so I can get is records I fell like a stoker but all well it says that he lives with his two brothers one is a drop out he has a part time job at T.D bank as a banker with his brother Boomer his cell phone number is 678-999-8212 and lives on 443 creek way drive. This was just perfect I was going to call him It was not that late it was only five.**

**Buttercups POV**

"**hope you have a good day at work love you" brick gave me a hug in kiss "oh and baby can you hold my cellphone not allowed at work just take any messages and don't answer if no name pops up thanks love you bye" then he left I went up to my room I turned on the TV then Bricks phone rings I looked at the caller ID I did not see a name but I picked it up anyway "hello Bricks phone Buttercup speaking" there was a pause for a second "Oh my bad Brick is support to be taking me out tonight on a romantic dinner he must have forgot his phone is he there or did he leave?" I was shocked Brick wasn't going to work he was cheating on me I wanted to cry "Who the hell are you?" I said with tears coming down my cheeks "ITS JESSISE BITCH! He gave me his phone number in the hallway and told me to call him to remind him about the date." I hung up and slammed it on the floor to bad it did not break. I laid on my bed and started to cry I thought he loved me I thought he cared about me all he had to say was I don't like you and I want to go out with that bitch Jessie he didn't have to cheat on me! ****9:00 that night**** I heard someone open my door "Hey baby I got a surprise for you." I just looked at him "what you had a nice time with Jessie at your "dinner" why would you cheat on me!" he looked at me with a frown "Honey what makes you think I would cheat on you with Jessie?" "she called you today saying that you was supposed to go on a date you and that you gave her your number" he started to shake his hand "baby I would never do anything to hurt you honey I love you." Then he lend over and kiss me I felled a little better "I believe you but how did she get your number?" he shrugged and started to kiss me again I stopped him "what did I do wrong?" "Nothing …wasn't there something you wanted to tell me" he looked at me for a minute "Oh yes by next month I should have enough money to move into a small two bedroom house!" "Wow that's great! I am going to miss you." "You won't have to!" I could tell he was happy "why?" "Buttercup I want to start a family with you" "my heart skipped a beat. "But am only seventeen." "And… so and I picked up something for you if this will make you feel any better about the idea." He pulled a dark blue small box and got down on the ground with one knee. "Buttercup will you marry me?" I am glad I am sitting down or I would have fainted "YES… YES." I ran over to him and gave him a long kiss. "I better ask the professor if it is ok"**

**Bricks POV**

**I walked down stairs to find the professor watching the weather channel. Is sat down next to him he just looked at me then back at the TV. "Hey father-in-law" he looked at me "what do you mean by that?" "Um… I would like to get married to Buttercup and am asking for your permission." "He just looked at me "well I guess so son-in-law." "Thanks!" I started to run up stairs then he said something I ran back down stairs "Sorry could not hear you" "if you do anything to hurt my little girl your life is over!" "Don't worry I would never do anything to hurt Buttercup." I ran back upstairs where buttercup is. She looked at me "so…" I picked her up "were getting marry" I gently put her on her bed and passionately started to make out with my fiancé.**

**Blossoms POV**

**I could not sleep at all why would he leave me when he asked to marry me I hate him my life is ruin all because of that jerk. I could not finish school any more after four mouths or whenever I started to show I hated Butch and I am going to find him. First I am going to tell the professor what he did again. I walked downstairs he was watching the weather channel "Dad can I talk to you?" for some reason he looked happy "go head oh by the way Buttercup just got engaged by brick they are getting married my little girls are growing up so fast." "Dad Butch is not coming back he left for good." He looked at me "did he say where he was going?" "Yes Las Vegas." "He will come back trust me sooner or later." I ran back up stairs and close my door. I checked my laptop for the next fight to Las Vegas but the next one wasn't another until next Monday I guess I could wait another week but I forgot I have to go to the doctor's that day I guess I have to think of another plan.**

**Butch POV**

**Me and Rade stepped off the plane I could tell I was going to love this city. Me and Rade got in a cab "where would you like to go?" "To the nearest strip club!" it only took him five minutes to get us there I paid him then jumped out and ran in me and Rade went our own ways. As I was walking around I saw this hot young chick I walked up to her "hey sexy what's up." She giggled "nothing." She had purple long hair with purple eyes she had on short –shorts with fish net socking's and a bra looking shirt. "Do you want to hang with me for the night?" "Sure let's start having fun now!" she took me to the back of the club there was a door that had a purple star that said Carla. When she unlocked it and opened it there was a bed there. I knew this was going to be a goodnight!**

_Well I hope you are enjoying this so far there will be a sequel to this oh and Jessie is not going to give up. And Buttercup and Brick is getting married. Please review _

_Love,daysia_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well here is chapter eight I am glad you are enjoying this so far**_

**Chapter 8: Am going to get you!**

**Buttercup POV**

**I woke up to see a shiny diamond ring on my finger. I smiled widely I thought that was a dream. I keep forgetting I have no school today cause of that Bitch… all well I just laid back down. "Good morning baby." I opened my eyes it was ****fiancé. "Hey baby aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" "No… well yes but for nine days am helping you plan for the wedding and I don't want you to get too lonely." I got up and gave him a hug and a kiss "I love you Brick." "I love me to." I playfully punch his arm he laughed "so where do you want to eat breakfast?" "Wow I never went out for breakfast before do you know a place" "don't worry I know a place Pat's diner… oh and go down stairs and look in the garage or better yet…" he picked me up and ran downstairs I laughed I had to admit that was fun. When we go outside he told me to close my eyes. I heard the garage door opened "you can open your eyes now" there was a bright red S.U.V I was flabbergasted (an: I think I spelled that right?) "Brick you bought a car!" "Yup go look inside." He opened the door for me when I went inside I was big it had two TV's seat warmers storage under the floor it has three sections to it two seats in the front, two seats in the middle and three seats in the back and it had the new car smell. "When did you get this?" "Last night after work that's why I came home a little late." I ran up and kissed him "am going to get dressed."**

**Brick POV**

**I could tell she was excited and so was I. I could not wait to start a family with her. I was still mad at Jessie for trying to break us up that girls is getting on my nerves that's why am going to change my number or just get a new phone. Buttercup came down stairs "are you ready?" she nodded me and her got in the car. "So you like it" "yes I love it" I smiled at her then we drove off. When we got there I opened the door for her. "After you baby." She giggled. When we got in Pat told us to take any seat and gave us a menu. "I already know what am getting, am getting bacon eggs with orange juice what are you getting?" she looked at it for a minute "egg ham and cheese on an English muffin with orange juice" pat came over an took our order and gave us our juice "your food will be done in five minutes." "Ok then." I just watched Buttercup for a minute she was looking at her ring and smiling. "So after breakfast do you want to get your dress?" "Yes I would love to!" "Where would you like to get married?" she thought for minute." "At that nice park over near the river." "Ok then after we get your dress then I will reserve the park for that whole day." Pam came and gave us our food I was getting excited by the minute.**

**Blossom POV**

**I was at lunch with my friend Kelly we been friends since first grade. The principal came to our table "Kelly come with me!" she just looked at me and shrugged she went with the principal. I was just eating my lunch then I heard a voice "GET UP BITCH!" I saw Jessie. "You don't really tell me what to do" Jessie gave an evil look. "Oh really do you know how you talking to," she looked to her right "where is my fucken sister!" "She is over there sitting with Boomer." She just looked at me. "Move over!" then she pushed me. "Well that was rude." "Yah shut up… how come Brick is not here today?" "I think he is with Buttercup helping her plan for their wedding." "Oh ok… WAIT THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I just looked at her "yes." "Well am going to do anything I can to break them up I thought I did that already did that." I was shocked "NO YOU WON'T I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" she smirked "yah what's pinky going to do about it." She pushed me down on the ground there was a crowd around us. "Look I don't want to get in a fight with you just leave my sisters love life alone BITCH!" I really did not mean to say that last part, and then she punches me right in the place I did not want her to punch my stomach. I fell on the ground I did not move I was in pain then she started to kick me. "STOP IT!" I did not turn around but I could tell it was Emily. Then the gym teacher bended down "Blossom are you ok?" "No am pregnant and it really hurts." "Do you think you can walk?" "I can't even move" "am going to call the ambulance and tell the principal." I just laid there then Emily came over to me. "Are you ok?" "Not really I have to go to the hospital I think I lost it." "Ok… lost what?" "My baby, am pregnant." she looked shocked. After five minutes the ems truck came to pick me up. When we got to the hospital I was scared I really hope she or he did not die. I had to several test then they put me in this room like in five minutes the professor came in. "are you ok what happen?" "I don't know that Jessie girl has problems." Then the doctor comes in "well I got some good news your baby is just fine but you will have to be on bed rest for most of your pregnancy." "Ok thanks." "We are going to run more test so you will have to stay here over night." "Alright then." Then she left out the room "did you tell my sisters" "No but I will call Buttercup since she out of school."**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was trying on dresses then my cellphone rings "baby can you hand me my phone it's in my purse." He hands it to me "hello"… "What!"… Am going to hurt that bitch!"I hung up the phone "honey are you ok what happen." I started to cry "am going to hurt that bitch"**

_Well this is chapter 8 this story will most likely end at chapter 10 but there is going to be a sequel to this. Please review it makes me happy _

_Love, daysia_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well here is chapter nine the next chapter will be the last chapter then there will be a sequel I still have to think of a name of it.**_

**Chapter9: you're going down**

**Brick POV**

**I could tell that Buttercup was not happy at all she was crying but was mad at the same time. "Honey are you ok? What happen?" she sat down next to me "Jessie beat up Blossom and now she's in the hospital she might loss the baby and it is all that bitch fault!" I was trying to comfort her but she was pretty pissed off. "We can finish dress shopping later lets go visited you sister." She nodded. Then we drove off to the hospital, when we got there we went up to the front desk. "What room is Blossom Utonium (an: think I spelled that wrong) in?" the lady was looking at the computer "She is in room 115B it's on the second floor." "Ok thanks." When we got up there Buttercup ran up to her sister and gave her a hug.**

**Buttercup POV**

"**Oh my gosh why did she do this to you?" she sight and looked at me and Brick. "She wants you and Brick to break up and that she will do anything she could do to break y'all up. Then I said no I won't let you then she pushed me on the ground." I was mad… that girl has issues. "Where is she now?" "With the principal then will probably get sent home early." I was thinking perfect when she gets home I am going to beat that chick up so bad she won't be able to walk straight. We stayed there until two thirty right about the time Jessie is getting out of school. "Well bye Blossom see you tomorrow." "Ok." We left there and went to this nice house it has a big front yard the house was green as my eyes it was a nice two story house. He pulled in the drive way. "Who's house is this?" "Ours if you like it." I was shocked "your buying this house I love it!" I ran out and looked through the windows I could see a fire place the living room looked big I could tell I was going to love this place. I ran up to Brick and kissed him passionately. "Do you want to take a walk?" "Sure why not." Me and him walked holding hands, talking then I see Jessie. She notices us and walked torts us. She smirked at Brick "what's up… how come you never picked me up?" then she started to giggle. "I never said I was going to pick you up!" she looked at me then at Brick. "Whatever… tell your geeky sister to stop lying about be pregnant because of that lie I was expelled from school." I was happy and mad at the same time. "First of all she not a geek she just smart unlike you seconded of all she is not lying she is really pregnant." She smiled "yah was the guy blind or desperate I mean who could have sex with that troll!" I could not take it no longer I hate when people talk about my family. I let a couple of tears fall down my cheek, I think Brick me "baby don't let that get to you." My heart stared to beat fast "what are you going to do… oh that's right cry like a little baby just because you boyfriend is here right." I could not take it anymore "baby hold my ring." I handed Brick my engagement ring "ITS FIANCE**** BITCH!" then we began fighting.**

**Brick POV**

**I really did not know what to do Buttercup was wining she had her on the ground kicking her saying "PAY BACK BITCH PAY BACK!" I grabbed Buttercup "ok honey I think she gets the point now." She had a couple of bruises and scratches on her face. I looked on the ground Jessie was not moving at all. Then a women with brown hair came out of house right across from where the fight happen "Oh my gosh what happen to my baby… am calling the cops." I could tell that Buttercup was nerves she just kept looking at Jessie. "Baby you did not mean to hurt her." "I don't want to go to jail what if I killed her?" I just sighed "honey you did not kill her." She started to cry on my shoulder. A few minutes later about four cop cars was in front of us one of them was asking me and Buttercup questions. Then Jessie got up and started to laugh hysterically "hahaha y'all dummies thought I was dead and mom the cops really good joke right." everyone just looked at her, her mom did not look so happy neither did the cops. "um your under arrest for lying to a cop and bulling which is agents the law here we looked up your school records and what you did today you are going to juvenile jail for up to …. Two months that seems fair." Me and Buttercup watch them put handcuffs on Jessie. Her mom did not look that sad I guess she was a pain to everyone. I looked over to Buttercup and smiled at her "do you want to finish planning for the wedding?" "Heck yah!"**

**Butch POV**

**I was having fun meeting different chicks but I hate that guilty feeling I have every time I go in a store and a see a little boy or girl with their father they always look so happy… that make me sick I wanted to go back Townsville but I just cant. Rade went back he wanted to go back to school and he quit the business. I was going on a date tonight with this girl named Candy she was hot best part was that our date was at a hotel room I hope this will turn my day around.**

_Well hope you liked it the last chapter is going to be good trust me please review_

_Love, daysia _


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last chapter I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it the sequel will be called **_**we are family**_** well hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 10: I DO!**

**Three months later **

**Buttercup POV**

**I was excited as ever Blossom and Bubbles was helping put on my wedding dress. My dress was a very light green and it was long since it was warm outside my dress had no straps on it. After they put my dress on Blossom started doing my hair. "Oh my gosh am so nerves!" Bubbles giggle "don't worry you'll be just fine." There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Blossom yelled. "It's Brick can I please come in Bubbles is just a dumb superstition?" "No I told its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." "Fine then I just hang out with the best man Boomer." Blossom started laughing I looked in the mirror she was doing my hair just** **beautiful. "Wow thanks Blossom." "You're welcome I think you're ready." I got up and looked in the mirror. "Am ready!" Bubbles ran down and tell the people. I was excited and nerves, Bubbles ran back in ok they will be ready in two minutes. The Professor came in "hey I can't believe this day is here my little girl has grown up so fast… Blossom you have a surprise waiting outside." "They're ready now." I started walking down the aisle I looked to the right to see Butch Jojo siting in the fourth row. I knew Blossom was going to be happy. I looked at brick he was smiling at me. When it was time for my dad to let me go he would not let me "dad it's time to let go." I whispered he finally let go of me. I went up to Brick "wow your just beautiful." I smiled "thanks." The pastor cleared his voice "do you Buttercup Utonim take Brick Jojo in sickness and in heath in good times and bad for rich and in poor?" "I do!" "And do you Brick Jojo take Buttercup Utonim in sickness and in health in good times and bad for rich and in poor?" "I do!" "You may now kiss the bride." That was the best kiss ever. I was ready to start my new life with my new husband. Blossom ran up to Butch and gave him a big kiss. Blossom was showing a lot now I guess because she was now four mouths now. "Come guys lets go ride in the limo!" a person came walking in she had dark blue eyes a skirt on high boots on with a blue shirt with a black tie she came up to me. "Congrats hope you two are very happy together and am sorry for being a bitch I was just jealous and here you go." She handed me a card with $150.00 I read the card "have many years filled with joy love, Jessie." I was shocked "your Jessie oh my gosh you looked different! And I forgive you." "Yah well I can't stay long I have to go I work at a daycare I just love kids well Bye-Bye!" Brick smiled at me "that was very strong of you to do." I just nodded. "Come on lets ride around before the reception starts." Me, Brick, Boomer, Emily, Chad, Butch and Blossom when into the limo just riding around the city. **

**Blossom POV  
><strong>**this has been the best day ever far I knew Butch was here to stay he keep felling my stomach. I was really happy for Brick and Buttercup they were kissing and whispering in each other's ears. Butch was rubbing my stomach "Butch… what are you doing?" "I don't really know am trying to feel it kick." "Well you have to keep your hand still. He placed his hand on my stomach again "oh my gosh I felt it cool!" I did not know that Boomer and Emily was a thing I was watching them all cuddle up kissing. They were so cute together. Bubbles an Chad was talking and holding hands. We rode around for like thirty minutes then we got ready for the reception.**

**Brick POV**

**After the reception me and buttercup was going on our honeymoon we was going to Pairs France… the city of love. Me and Buttercup was about to go in. "wait!" I yelled "what is it?" I picked her up and carried her in the house she laughed. I just put on some jeans on with a red t-shirt with black high tops. Buttercup came downstairs with black skinny jeans with a lime green t-shirt with green converse. "Ok let's go." We had our stuff packed for our honeymoon. When we got there it was dark we could see the tints outside. We were greeted by Blossom and Bubbles "hey guys here try some cake it is good where you ordered it from." "Um… I think bakery." "Well they know how to make a cake." "Me and Buttercup are going to try some we won't be able to stay long our flight is going to leave in one hour." "Well let's do the toast now." Me and Buttercup went over to the table. Bubbles went first "hey hope you two will be happy together and welcome to the family Brick. Then my dad Mojo did his toast. "You picked a pretty and smart girl to married to welcome to the family Buttercup!" then Blossom toasts. "thanks Buttercup for taking up for me and giving me good advice in life you really helped me a lot and welcome to the family Brick!" the professor toast. "You are a very nice respectful young man and I know you will take good care of my daughter… welcome to the family Brick!" we all toast and finished our drinks. "Wow thanks everyone this has been really nice but me and Buttercup has to go now our honeymoon now bye." Everyone gave us a hugged us then we left.**

**One month later**

"**Now wasn't that fun?" "Hell yah... I have to go check something." She ran upstairs I sat on sofa about five minutes later she came down stairs. "Slow down what happed?" she smiled widely "Brick am pregnant!" I was so happy we hugged and kiss. "We're going to have a family." **

_Well that's it hope enjoyed it please review _

_Love,daysia_


End file.
